Through a Haze of Steam
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: It is how they know that they are still human, still alive. It is through the hasty touches and lip brushes that they know who they are. For the Rivetra week prompt "NSFW."


**_Prompt: _**_NSFW_

**_Rating: _**_M_

**_Note: _**_for Rivetra week_

_xxxxxx_

They walk from the stable at a rushed pace, eager to get to the showers. Their hands brush every once and a while, and neither can ignore the electricity that is sent through their bodies when their straying appendages make contact.

The expedition had been simple for the most part, minus a few close calls. But they made it, which means it is time for their after mission tradition.

A tradition that proves that they are still there. A tradition that reassures them of the others safety. A tradition that wipes their minds of the brutality they had just faced, until the next day at least.

They take the stairs to the top floor of the barracks two at a time, pausing for an urgent kiss in the stairway before reaching the top. This floor is almost always empty, the showers up here even more so.

Levi opens the door to the tiled room and ushers Petra inside. The moment he turns from locking it, he finds himself pinned to the wall and assaulted by her eager lips. Anxiousness travels through him, causing his limbs to tingle as he swaps their positions, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it over her head between heated kisses.

Petra's hands wander over Levi's body, alternating between undressing him and pulling his neck down for leverage to deepen their kiss. The heat rushing through her body is too much, so Petra locks her legs around Levi's waist and begins rubbing herself against him.

The friction, along with Levi's low groans, sends sweet shivers through her body. When his hands come down to cup her butt, his lips remain glued to hers, as he walks them over to one of the shower stalls.

He turns the facet and the chilly water doses them, but neither is very affected as it warms up quickly. Now soaking wet, they continue to strip each other down, Levi's hands sneak up to unhook Petra's bra as she lifts his shirt over his head.

Reluctantly, Levi sets her down on her feet, but only so that she can pull off both her own and his drenched underwear. Once both are buck-naked – the dirt and blood from today swirling down the drain – Levi grabs a bar of soap and begins rubbing it over Petra's body.

He takes his time lathering up her arms, her breasts, her butt, while Petra does the same. They massage the soap into each other's hair, sneaking kisses all the while and making sure to scrape every inch of the other's scalp so that no lingering trace of the mission can be detected.

They wash themselves of the regret, of the worry, and of the pain. Letting all of the evidence of their expeditions wash down the drain as they lose themselves in each other, memorizing every detail of the other's body in fear that they will not be able to one day.

"Turn," Levi orders. Petra complies, showing her back to him. His cool lips press against the heated skin of her neck, as his hands rub up and down the expanse of her back. Eventually, they move forward, his fingers caressing her hips before dancing lower to rub circular patterns over her most sensitive area.

Petra moans and cranes her head around to kiss Levi's chin, his neck, any area that she can reach with her lips while he continues his ministrations. A fire burns inside of her, causing the water hitting her back to feel icy cold when in reality it is hot enough to steam up the entire room.

When her legs begin shaking from the pleasured waves rushing through her, Petra turns around to face Levi, kissing his chest soft enough to pass off as a caress of the lips, as his hands run down her sides before resting beneath her thighs.

He lifts her up once again, so that her pert breasts are level with his face, circling her right nipple with his tongue before closing his mouth over it and sucking. At the feeling, Petra tosses her head back and prays for him to enter her soon.

They both need this equally, this connection, this _intimacy. _

"Levi," she prompts, running her hands down to clench his erection. He lets out an animalistic growl and sets her on the ground. She lies down on the wet tile – the water dripping on her stomach – and looks at Levi with half hooded eyes.

That lust filled gaze causes his heart to clench as he is reminded of how much he loves this woman. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, he drops down and hovers over her.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he enters her in a swift thrust that fills her completely. Her lids fall shut for a moment as her lips mouth his name. He pulls out before pushing right back in, swallowing her pleasured cry with an open mouthed kiss.

She feels like velvet wrapped around him, while her skin feels like silk and her lips resemble the soft consistency of rose petals. He finds himself drowning in her as he continues his movements. Petra loves the feeling, her legs subconsciously wrapping around his pivoting hips, pushing her body in order to try to meet his movements thrust for thrust. Her hands hold his head to her neck, where he alternates between kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, leaving love bites to mark her as his.

When he quickens his pace, her hands clutch at his back, pulling at the skin as he ravages her in every way possible. Her breaths begin to catch and Petra can feel herself being pushed over the cliff of pleasure. Her mouth opens in an 'o' shape, but no noise comes out, leaving her intense cry silent. Levi can feel her muscles clenching around him though, tightening to the point that it is almost unbearable, her nails digging just a tad bit deeper, her toes curling over his butt.

He finds his own release, groaning and panting, his mind and body drifting in the land of bliss.

He remains inside of her, waiting for her to come back to earth, brushing tender kisses on her chin, neck, and collarbone. Her fingers weakly twirl in his damp hair, as her eyes stare off in the distance.

"I love you, Levi," she whispers in a daze. "I love you so much."

In response he continues to leave butterfly kisses all over her body before coming up to face her. "I love you too, Petra Ral," he replies, before placing a feather light kiss on her nose. "It should be illegal, how much I love you."

She smiles, her eyes going glassy at the emotion of the moment before pulling him close to her, not planning on letting go anytime soon.


End file.
